winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora and Helia
Flora and Helia are the most romantic couple among all of the couples in Winx Club series. With both Flora and Helia being the most mature of their respective groups, it was only natural that the two became the most mature couple out of the ones formed by their friends. Being so similar in their passive natures allowed for them to become close, especially thanks to Helia's encouragement boosting Flora's low self-confidence. History Originally, Flora't have any love interested from Season 1. Naturally being shy already had caused Flora to waver when it came to confessing her feelings to Helia. Even with help from the Winx and, later, her bonded Pixie, Chatta, Flora still feared the possibility of being rejected. Fortunately, Flora confesses her feelings towards the end of the second season and comes to learn that Helia had also felt the same way. Ever since then, the two have been a close and mature couple and Helia has been able to help Flora build up her self-confidence in times where she would get discouraged. They rarely ever argue or fight but, when they do, they always manage to work it out and become even closer as a couple than ever before. Appearances |-|Season 2= Being the only member of the Winx Club without a love interest, Flora naturally began to feel lonely at the start of the season and this loneliness quietly grew the more Flora would see her friends being affectionate with their boyfriends. She wished to find a special someone of her own to curb this loneliness and, to her surprise, she ended up finding that very person in the episode "Party Monster". There, the Winx attend a special ceremony where the the new and improved Red Fountain school will be introduced. They quickly take notice of a new student who Brandon later introduces to the girls as Helia, Saladin's grandson (or nephew in other dubs). He and Timmythen reveal that Helia used to attend Red Fountain and was even one of the school's top students until he dropped out to got to art school. Once Flora is introduced to Helia, she compliments his sketches by saying that the drawings are so life-like. Surprised, Helia reveals that that was his intention and admits to being happy that she noticed. The ceremony is soon interrupted by a rampaging Leodragus so the Winx and Specialist work together to try and defeat it. Unfortunately, they cannot seem to find a weakness, so Flora comes up with a plan where she will distract the monster while they attack it. Flora's plan quickly backfires, however, as the Leodragus blinds her and prepares to eat her. Fortunately, she is saved when the the monster is tied down by someone and, to everyone's surprise, it turns out to be Helia. Once Flora is safe, Helia releases the monster and leaves, quickly making the rest of the Winx mad at him. Flora soon develops a deep crush on Helia after this ordeal and, at the end of the episode, Flora is ecstatic over a paper plane with a portrait of her inside of it. She hugs the portrait with a smile knowing that Helia is the one who made it. Flora's crush on Helia quickly grows in intensity and this is especially apparent in "Homesick", where Flora is shown daydreaming about Helia saving her from a monster with the two of them getting married right after. Her thoughts are interrupted by Professor Palladium who asks her to perform a spell after noticing the unfocused look on her face. Flora ends up mispronouncing the spell by saying Helia's name in the middle of it and creates a bit of a mess. Later that day, Flora asks Aisha if they could talk in private and she tries to tell Aisha her feelings for a "certain boy." That is until Aisha reveals that she was already aware of Flora's crush on Helia. Scared that he may not feel the same way about her, Flora becomes too scared to talk to him, so Aisha offers to help by finding out whether or not Helia likes her without letting him know. Once night falls, Aisha sneaks over to Red Fountain and goes into Helia's room. She soon finds a poem, reads it aloud and discovers that it is a love poem, revealing that Flora's cool boy also has feelings for a certain someone. However, before she can finish reading it, Helia returns and she is forced to leave. Aisha later tells Flora about the poem and Flora decides to send Helia a flower to show that she is also thinking about him. In Gangs of Gardenia, Flora decides to act on her feelings and writes a letter to Helia revealing of how she truly feels about him. She goes off to study somewhere and she soon runs into Helia, dropping her books in surprise. When Helia comes over to help her, he quickly notices her letter and the flower seal on it. He then asks Flora if the letter is for the one who has her heart and says that whoever it is is a very lucky guy. Flora, however, is too shy to give it to him and instead says that the letter is really for her parents. So Helia hands the letter back to Flora and leaves after claiming that it was sweet of Flora to write a letter to her parents. Shorty after Helia leaves, Chatta appears and tells Flora that she missed her chance to tell him of her true feelings. Later on, Aisha and Flora are shown in the Alfea cafeteria, where Flora reveals that she wanted to give Helia the letter, but says that girls do not really make the first move when it comes to boys. Aisha responds by telling Flora that following the rules is difficult because there are so many of them, but the main rule that Aisha believes to be the most important one is that you follow your heart. Flora claims that her heart is telling her that Helia is the one for her, that she should just give him the letter and that she should tell him that she is in love with him. Flora stops herself mid-sentence, however, when she notices that Aisha has fallen asleep. Rather than wake her friend up, Flora cuddles up next to her with Piff and they are fall asleep together. Flora still remains fairly shy towards Helia, even towards the end of the season. After the Winx call off their vacation, Helia and Flora joke around, but Tecna advises Flora to confess her feelings soon, to which Flora replise, "I know." She also becomes more insecure of herself when the Winx return to Alfea and are praised for having earned their Charmix power, as she is the only member of the Winx Club who has yet to earn hers. This insecurity weighs heavily on Flora's heart, which can be seen in "Darkness and Light", where she, Aisha, Sky, Brandon,Helia, along with Pixies go to the Pixie Village to get a special tea from the flower of life that should cure them of their sickness. When Livyreveals that the the Flower has become sick after Icy attacked the village, Flora must now try to heal it but, due to her rapidly growing insecurities, she quickly doubts her abilities, believing that she is incapable of healing the Flower and might even make it worse. Helia, on the other hand, has faith in Flora and tells her that she can do it; boosting her self-confidence. Flora then uses her full power and is successfully able to heal The Flower of Life. As the Specialists leave, Chatta pushes for Flora to confess her feelings to Helia. This time around, Flora gathers enough courage to run toward Helia's ship just before he leaves, but she still struggles to confess until Sky interrupts her, saying that they have to get going. He promises Flora that they can talk some other time, but Chatta urges for Flora not let Helia go and to trust her heart. Instead of running, Flora gathers up all her courage and finally confesses her feelings, to which Helia reveals his feelings by blowing her a kiss. This confession and realization that Helia reciprocates her feelings is what finally earns Flora her Charmix. Towards the season finale, the Winx, Specialists and Pixies lead a rescue mission for Bloom with the help of Faragonda, Griffin, Codatorta and the Codex Guardian Pixies. Just before the Winx, Specialists enter Darkar Fortress to save Bloom in "Face to Face with the Enemy", each girl (excluding Aisha) has an affectionate goodbye with their respective love interest. For Flora, she apologizes to Helia for not telling him of her feelings sooner and for wasting so much time, but Helia says to just forget about the past and to look forward to their future together. He then brings her in for their first kiss before she and the rest of the Winx enter Darkar's Fortress while the Specialists are stuck having to beat back his shadow monsters. |-|Season 3= Helia does not make much of an appearance during this season, so he and Flora do not have that many scenes together. Although, one notable scene between them occurs in "The Red Tower". Just as the Winx, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy are leaving the Barrier Mountains and are about to lose all contact with the outside world, Flora takes the opportunity to send Helia a short video of her and everyone else saying "hi." This video later leads into Riven misinterpreting Musa adjusting Ophir's handcuffs as trying to kiss him, causing him to rush for the Red Tower to keep her away from him. |-|The Secret of the lost Kingdom= They do not have many scenes together but they are seen hugging and dancing near the end of the movie. |-|Season 4= Though there are no episodes focusing Flora and Helia's relationship this season, it is shown that they have become closer to each other and they have a few love scenes in the season. In "The Fairy Hunters", before the Winx get ready for their first class as professors of Alfea, Tecna is able to get the Specialists to appear in special holographic forms to wish them all good luck with their first class since they cannot be there in person. During that time, Flora and Helia share a small scene with each other where Helia kisses Flora's hand and hug each other closely. In "The Tree of Life", Faragonda llows the Winx to see their beloved boyfriends before they leave for the Tree of Life. Flora and Helia share a scene together where Helia says that they wanted to get to Alfea sooner when they heard about the Wizards' attack, but Flora assures Helia that all that matters is that they are here now and that she is really happy to see Helia again. Helia then replies by saying he is more happy that he gets to see Flora again. Faragonda then informs the Winx that it is time they have to leave and Flora and Helia say their goodbyes to each other, though, unbeknownst to the Winx, the Specialists have been assigned a mission to follow them to Earth and protect them secretly. In Love & Pet, the Winx are battling against the Wizards when they assume they have found the Last Fairy of Earth. During the fight Flora almost gets attacked by Duman, n they assume they have found the Last Fairy of Earth. During the fight Flora almost gets attacked by Duman, but luckily she is saved by Helia, who says "Leave My Girlfriend Alone". In I Believe in You, when the Winx are fighting against the Wizards to protect Roxy, they become to weak to continue the battle, but are saved by the sudden arrival of the Specialists. When the Wizards retreat Flora and Helia share a hug with each other in victory of their win against the Wizards thus reconciling their relationship with each other along with all of the other couples (except Stella and Brandon) |-|Magical Adventure= They were seen hugging each other on Eraklyon. |-|Season 5= During Season 5, Flora and Helia's relationship experience significant conflicts because of Helia's childhood friend Princess Krystal. Upon seeing Krystal and Helia spending so much time together and after witnessing some intimated moments between them, Flora started to believe that Helia wanted to be with Krystal. This began to seriously threatened their relationship. Eventually, Krystal finally came to realize the trouble she caused and tries to repair their relationship by apologizing to Flora and assuring her of Helia's love for her. However, Flora wasn't convinced as she still had worries and doubts if Helia still loved her. However, much to Flora's surprise, Helia made a grand gesture in the Alfea Dance Studio. Helia expresses his love for Flora by releasing magical origami birds and sharing a romantic dance together, thus restoring their relationship and renewing their love. In "The Lilo", is doing some training but had a hard time focusing, Professor Palladium tells Flora to focus on what she loves most which causes her to think of Helia and motivates her to where she is able to complete the test however a final geyser hit her causing her to fail the test. In "Return to Alfea", after seeing the new Fairies and Roxy, the Specialists arrived. Helia surprises Flora by giving her a special origami he made for her. To Flora's surprise the origami is able to fly, suddenly Helia hears a voice and it turns out to be Krystal of Linphea who is revealed to be an old childhood friend of his. When Helia is introducing Flora he calls her his "friend", Krystal then clings onto Helia's arm and it appears that she is flirting with him which makes Flora upset, Krystal then drags Helia away wanting to catch up with him, leaving Flora by herself and making her upset. When the rest of the Winx and Sky go to the Magic Archive to search for the Sirenix Book. Brandon and Helia stay outside to guard them, as Flora is waving goodbye to Helia, Krystal appears again wanting to spend time with him, Helia appears to have forgotten about Flora and is happy to see Krystal. Flora who saw the whole thing appears to have become even more upset than before. During the battle at the Magic Archive Helia and Brandon hear the event from outside and rush to help the Winx, Krystal concerned for Helia's safety goes after them. When they arrive Helia then gets attacked by Darcy from behind leaving him both injured and unconscious, Flora and Krystal take him out in the hallway where Krystal uses her healing powers to help him but Flora then becomes annoyed and jealous when she sees Krystal getting a little too close to Helia while she is healing him so she looks away. In "Listen to your Heart", Flora and the rest of the Winx are seen playing volleyball against Krystal's team, but sadly lose. Helia is about go talk to Flora but is stopped by Krystal who comes over and hugs him. Flora sees them hugging, upset from what she has seen Flora leaves, after congratulating Krystal, Helia says that he needs to speak to Flora but realizes that she has already left. Upset, Flora cries in her room and Bloom tries to comfort her. Flora fears that Helia wants to be with Krystal instead of her because they have so much in common. Tecna then offers advice telling Flora that she should have a heart to heart conversation with Helia. In "Winx Club - Episode 525", Flora is still upset about what happened between Krystal and Helia but then Krystal comes up to her and ask if they could talk. Krystal tells Flora that she is sorry for coming between her and Helia and even goes as far to tell her that Helia loves her but Flora does not believe her and leaves. When Flora and the Winx are dancing each of them are thinking of things that they love which causes them to get a special pair of ballet shoes except Flora, the Winx encourage Flora to try anyway. Though sadly Flora just cannot seem to get Helia out of her mind, suddenly, someone releases a stream of living origami birds which fly around Flora. It is revealed to be Helia as he walks towards Flora he takes her hands and they have a heartwarming hug. He reaffirms his love for her, revealing that she is the only one he truly loves and they dance together. Soon, Flora earns her ballet shoes, and she and Helia began to levitate, both dancing on air, having finally forgiven him. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Helia is off-screen in this movie, while Flora is going for a mission. So maybe they have time to each other after or before ending or beginning of the movie. |-|Season 6= In "The Flying School", Flora left to go and find her sister, the rest of the Winx went to go watch the Specialists train, Helia asks them where Flora is and Tecna tells him Flora has gone to see someone she has not seen in a long time, refering to Miele but did not mention it, letting Helia think it is a boy causing him to become a bit jealous. When the rest for the Winx, Specialist and Paladins discover where they could find the Silver Spear they go to Fearwood Forest in Canada. The Winx arrive in the town of Fearwood, while they are discussing if the town is truly the right place to look for the Totam, Flora smiles at Helia, but instead of smiling back at her Helia instead looks away from her leaving Flora a bit upset showing that Helia is still upset from what happened earlier at the Greenhouse. When the Winx discover that the Werewolves they are fighting against are actually real people, the Winx go to warn the Specialists and Paladins about them and to not let them hurt the Werewolves. When they are gathering the Werewolves in a morphix cage Aisha created, Helia is able to get the rest of the Werewolves in the cage all on his own without any help from either the Winx, Specialists or Paladins. Amazed, Flora congratulates Helia, but he still seems at bit stand-offish towards her and mentions that though he could not handle the plants earlier, he knows how to deal with wild beasts. Flora tells Helia that what he did was far more impressive and reveals that she should not have made him feel that he had disappointed her which makes Helia very happy. Flora then apologizes to Helia and the two of them are about to kiss when the they are interrupted by the arrival of more Werewolves. With more Werewolves approaching Bloom says that they have to get them into the Forest, Helia then holds back them back while the Winx, Specialists and Paladins make their way escape. Impressed with Heia, Icy decides to use him for one of her plans. In the forest, everyone is again fighting against the Werewolves and more of them have appeared. Caught off guard Helia gets attacked by one and soon hears a voice asking if he needs help, Helia beats the creature and discovers that the voice is revealed to be Icy who then turns him into an Ice Statue. Flora notices that Helia has now become an Ice Statue and tells Icy to let him go, instead she tells Flora that they will be waiting for her in the Legendarium World and kidnaps Helia. Flora then transforms into Mythix and goes inside the Legndarium, where she finds herself in a place where everything around is covered completely in ice. Icy then appears claiming to be the Snow Queen of the Ice Domain, Flora demands to know where Helia is, Icy claims that he is coming to pick up his queen and Flora immediately notices an ice carriage above her with Helia inside. Icy then gets inside the carriage and rides off with Helia, Flora chases after them and vows to get Helia back and promises that she will not let anything happen to him. |-|Season 7= Songs As a couple, they have one song: *Crazy in Love with You Trivia *Helia and Flora both love nature. Gallery Flora and Helia 4.PNG Flora and Helia 3.PNG Flora and Helia 2.PNG Flora and helia 1.PNG Flora and Helia Dancing.PNG Flora and Helia sharing a smoothie.PNG Flora and Helia.jpg Flora and Helia 7.PNG Flora and helia 6.jpg Flora and Helia 5.png Category:Couples